cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of Axis Nations
The Alliance of Axis Nations http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a261/Achilles_47/YAYAY.jpg I. Purpose The Alliance of Axis nations, or The Axis as it is also referred to as, is an organization dedicated to bringing order and justice to a world plagued by capitolist hedonism and the endless torrent of bolshivek injustice. We will seek out and destroy those who seek to destroy us, and we will defend weaker nations from the endless number of war mongering rogues exploiting other nations for gain. The rogues and pariahs that stand in our way will be destroyed. All members of the Axis are to be loyal to Der Fuhrer and the Axis through the struggles that lie ahead. II. Obligations All member nations must agree to offer aid to its allies in times of war. All members are expected to stay loyal to Der Fuhrer. All member nations are expected to act in the best interests of the Axis and the rest of its members. All offensive war and campaigning must be morally justified and approved by Der Fuhrer. Wars without the approval of Der Fuhrer can expect no aid from The Axis and depending on the situation may result in declaration of war by The Axis on the offending nation. Treachery will not be tolerated. Spies and insurgents of rogue, bolshevik nations proven guilty by council can expect no less than total destruction at the hands of The Axis. If a member nation leaves the Axis and provides a reason unjustified by the decision of council, war will be declared on the deserter. III. Registration and Approval The applying nations must first make sure they are not communist oriented, or capitolist oriented. If you are, you will not be approved for membership. if you wish to apply, state your name and your nation. You will then be looked over or rejected and approved based on Der Fuhrer's decision. If you are approved, registrate in Axis headquarters. if you are not approved and you register for Axis headquarters, your account will be deleted. IV. Foreign Policy The Axis is friendly toward all alliances that are peace promoting and upholders of justice as we are. We have close ties with the OIN and the NDN. We look to establish good relations with every alliance that is just. About The Axis The Axis Alliance of nations was a nation formed by the leader of the nation of New Deutschland. The Alliance was founded on May 16, 2006. Immediately, the top two advisors of the Axis joined on this date, Kaiser Schlieffen of New Prussian Reich, and Gold_Skywalker of Deutschyurnia. The AAoN(Axis Alliance of Nations)is an alliance built around loyalty to Der Fuhrer by its members and the promise of support of all members by all of their comrades. A Short History of the Axis The AAoN has been through one war and a small heated tension period with the Warsaw Pact. The first war was a war with halfLife2.net Republic. Der Fuhrer was supposedly hacked, and the hacker declared war on Evo The Sheep, a member of HalfLife2.net Republic. Peace was soon concluded, but immediately two member of hL2.net republic declared war on Der Fuhrer. Battles broke out for some time. It was in this time period that Gold_Skywalker earned an Iron Cross Second Class for outstanding aid to Der Fuhrer in his war. One day after the hL2.net republic demanded reparations, Der Fuhrer defeated both alliance members in two great battles, claiming over 130 enemy dead in one day. Peace unsued afterwards, and have remained that way. Tensions with the Warsaw Pact started out when Thestick, a member of the WP, threw various threats at Der Fuhrer and The Axis, speaking of "dissolving the Axis" and declaring war. Many threats were uttered, including a thread on the cybernations forums that declared a 'warsaw pact member in range of Der Fuhrer with cruise missiles'. Tensions increased until Dark Wizard opened peace talks between the two alliances. Disagreements continued until President Norris, leader of the WP, praised the rogue nukeing of Ivan Moldavi. Ivan Moldavi immediately declared war on President Norris, and when the rest of WP came to his aid he crushed them. The WP requested deletion soon afterwards. List of Members 1. Der Fuhrer, of new Deutschland 2. Magnus Nordir of Vinland 3. Jedikiddo of Canada 4. Kaiser Schlieffen of New Prussian Reich. 5. Bob Dole of Boli-Land 6. The Welshman of New Wales 7. Dark Lord Sauron of Middle Earth 8. Emperor Mudd of Tahoe 9. Great Sir Sbarro of Eastern Germany 10. The Guardian of The Guardian Empire Government Positions Fuhrer: Der Fuhrer Chancellor: Voting Minister Des Kreig: Voting Minister of Foreign Relations: Voting Army Chief of Staff: Voting Category:Alliances Category:Fascism